


What Makes a Wine Worth Drinking

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: Resolution19 [32]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Aziraphale thinks so too, Aziraphale worries too much, Crowley is adorable, Date planning, M/M, no infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: "My dear." Aziraphale looked uncomfortable. "Did you know that we have rather too much in common?"Crowley gave Aziraphale a puzzled look and gestured with the wine bottle. "I didn't think you'd had enough yet...?""Of course not. Top me off." Crowley did so. "It's just," Aziraphale huffed. "I've given it some thought, you know. I'm an angel and you're a demon."Crowley didn't appear to have any "aha" moments, so Aziraphale continued. "We shouldn't have anything in common," he blurted.





	What Makes a Wine Worth Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Date planning is hard when you’re an angel dating a demon  
> Source: <https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/158232523077/angel-and-demon-prompts>  
> Title: "What Makes a Wine Worth Drinking: In Praise of the Sublime" by Terry Theise (book)
> 
> Originally posted July 23, 2019 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/186509389582/what-makes-a-wine-worth-drinking-july-23-2019)

"My dear." Aziraphale looked uncomfortable. "Did you know that we have rather too much in common?"

Crowley gave Aziraphale a puzzled look and gestured with the wine bottle. "I didn't think you'd had enough yet...?"

"Of course not. Top me off." Crowley did so. "It's just," Aziraphale huffed. "I've given it some thought, you know. I'm an angel and you're a demon."

Crowley didn't appear to have any "aha" moments, so Aziraphale continued. "We shouldn't have anything in common," he blurted.

Crowley snorted and exchanged the bottle for his own wineglass. "Is that all, angel?" he asked. "I thought you were past this." He leaned back lazily in his chair, watching Aziraphale through dark shades across a table in the back of the angel's bookshop. "The Apocalypse is over," Crowley added bluntly. "Angel, demon, it doesn't really matter any more."

"But it does," Aziraphale insisted.

Crowley set down his wineglass and groaned, melting into the chair in exasperation.

"No, hear me out, my dear," Aziraphale said firmly. "I was reading a book on dating--"

Crowley almost fell backwards out of his chair in surprise. "You were what?"

"--and it said date planning might be hard for people with different backgrounds and ideas of fun," Aziraphale continued, ignoring both his own reddened face and Crowley's interruption. "As an angel and a demon, we couldn't be more different, which is why," he finished, "I am having trouble reconciling that with our own social schedules."

Crowley just gaped at him. "Why were you reading a dating guide?"

Aziraphale's cheeks stayed red and he kept his eyes firmly on his wineglass. "If I was going to go boating, I would have read a book about it first," he said delicately.

Crowley connected the dots. "Are you dating someone?" he asked, accusation in his voice. He winced a little internally after that. Could he be more obvious? He and Aziraphale had never discussed fidelity or exclusivity, and you couldn't hold someone to a promise they hadn't made.

Aziraphale just gave him a withering look. "Really, my dear," he said. "I can't believe you needed to ask that."

Crowley had a Realization and decided to let the topic go. He took a swallow of wine and cleared his throat. "So what's got you in such a tizzy, angel?" he asked, the nickname as much an apology as an endearment.

Aziraphale seemed mollified. "Planning social outings such as 'dates' should be difficult for an angel and a demon," he explained. "But we don't seem to have that problem and I haven't been able to reconcile it yet." He looked baffled by the puzzle.

Crowley relaxed and tipped his wineglass in Aziraphale's direction. "Because we're not," he said simply. When Aziraphale shot him an exasperated look demanding a fuller explanation, Crowley continued. "We don't have 'different backgrounds and ideas of fun,'" he quoted. "We've spent six thousand years on the same planet together. We've lived in the same cities, eaten the same food, met the same people. We both like feeding the ducks in the park and going to the Ritz and catching the odd show and sitting in the back of a bookshop getting drunk and reminiscing.

"Angel," Crowley continued, and now it was his turn to have a slight blush suffuse his face, "we've spent six thousand years of lifetimes growing old together, and I don't think there's a single blessed thing that book of yours can tell us for the next six thousand that we don't already know."

Aziraphale stared at Crowley, awe coloring the warm look on his face. "Just when I think I know you," the angel murmured.

Then he reached out and topped off Crowley's glass as well. "To six thousand more," he toasted, and Crowley was pleased to see there was no more doubt in his eyes.

"To six thousand more," Crowley echoed, softly clinking their glasses together.


End file.
